


Peridot's and Pearl's drill day

by Chromite



Series: Chromite's Oddities [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Assistance, Messing Around, Programming, Set before Message Recieved, building the drill, old habits, what starts as a joke takes a turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Pearl and Peridot are left alone in the barn to work on the drill. Pearl decides to have a little fun with Peridot.
Series: Chromite's Oddities [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Peridot's and Pearl's drill day

>It was a nice, sunny day, work on the drill was going smoothly.  
>Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven were away on a mission, a dangerous gem artifact needed to be retrieved, but work on the drill could not be halted.  
>The Crystal Gems had drawn straws to determine who stayed behind, Pearl had drawn the short straw.  
>Pearl sighed to herself, knowing she'd likely be spending at least a few hours alone with Peridot. Truly this would be a test of her patience.  
>After Pearl saw the others off, she heard a voice calling out to her from within the barn. "Pearl, will you stop dawdling out there and move your gravity connectors in a speedy manner to assist me here?"  
>Pearl was about to say something against being spoken to like a servant, but then an idea hit her. If she was going to be stuck with Peridot for a day, why not have some fun with it, mess with her mind a bit?  
>"Yes Peridot, I'm on my way!"  
>As Pearl entered the barn, she noticed Peridot was giving her an odd look.  
>"Pearl?"  
>"Yes Peridot, is something wrong?"  
>"I was going to ask you the same thing! Are you feeling alright Pearl? Usually you snap at me when I order you around."  
>"I'm perfectly fine, Peridot. I just thought, since it was just the two of us here, that I should make things less stressful. We'll be alone for hours after all, we should try to get along."  
>"Wow Pearl, that's actually quite the refreshing view. There might be hope for you Crystal Clods yet! Go dig out some more screws, I'll need more to fasten all these panels down.   
>Pearl cringed at that, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.  
>Just as Pearl opened her mouth to speak, she heard a little voice in her head. "Pearls should do what they are told"   
>Pearl shook her head. Was she hearing things? She decided to reply to Peridot. "Alright Peridot, I'll see if I can find some quickly."  
>As Pearl started to head towards the toolbox, she started thinking about what she had heard in her mind.   
>The voice felt so wrong, yet at the same time, it felt right, like it was something she was suppose to have. Shaking it off, she starts to dig through the toolbox.   
>Pearl mutters to herself: "Maybe after the others get back, I'll request a break, all this building must be getting to me. Oh, here's the screws."  
>As she pulled the screws from the box, she experience a wave of pure happiness wash over her as the voice in her head returned "Good Pearl."  
>Pearl shakes her head again, pondering the voice, thinking to herself: "What's going on? I've not experienced this sort of thing since......but this makes no sense. People have given me orders before, why is this happening now?"  
>Pearl heads back towards the drill, and hands the screws off to Peridot.   
>"Wow, thanks Pearl. I guess you can follow orders effectively when you put your mind to it."  
>Another wave of joy passes over Pearl as she hears Peridot's words. "Well, we do need to hurry with this, right? We've got a planet to save after all."   
>"Too true Pearl. Here, hold the panels in place while I use this leverage optimizer to screw them in place"  
>The little voice speaks up in Pearl's head once more as Pearl replies. "Sure thing."  
>Pearl's mind begins to reel as Peridot screws the panels into place, each panel finished sending another wave of joy through Pearl. She tries to figure out why this is happening again, running through all the times in the past that she's been able to freely reject or accept orders. What's changed? What's different?   
>A chill runs down Pearl's spine as she realizes what it is. "It's because I've never been ALONE with anyone other than Rose before, nobody has ever given me orders while others weren't present. Crap, crap, crap, this is bad, I can't be put in a situation like this again, and the worst part is I actually ENCOURAGED it to start!"  
>Pearl begins to shake. She HAS to say something, has to speak up before it's too late, but the waves of pure bliss washing over her as she keeps holding the panels down and handing Peridot screws proves to be too much, to feel too good.   
>As the last panel is screwed into place, both Pearl and Peridot open their mouths to say something.   
>Neither gets the chance, as the sound of the nearby warp pad activates, jarring their thoughts.  
>Pearl takes the opportunity to quickly speak up. "Listen, Peridot, could you, uh, not tell the others about today? I'd rather not deal with weird looks right now over this."  
>Peridot looks at Pearl with a confused expression, but nods. "Alright Pearl, you were pretty helpful today, I guess I can do that for you."  
>"Thank you, Peridot!" Pearl shouts as she dashes off towards the warp pad.  
>As she hugs Steven and the others, she thinks to herself. "Today could have ended really badly, I'm going to have to tell them what happened. But........maybe not right now. Soon, yeah, soon. Until then, I just have to.......not get left alone with Peridot again."  
>As the hugs end, Pearl breathes a sigh of relief, glad that things are back to normal.   
>Little did Pearl realize, that the events of the day had changed her, if only slightly. Things were far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I wrote before anything else I've posted here that I decided to upload. Originally, this was meant to be a series, but then we started learning more about Pearl and what she really went through, and I couldn't bring myself to write another part of it.


End file.
